So Much Love
by natie-chan
Summary: Yukina and Hiei are the new kids in town. They attend to Sarayashiki High with the rest of the gang. Will they found love in there? Pairings: YukinaKurama; HieiHinageshi; YusukeKeiko; KoenmaBotan
1. New in Town

DD: Hi everyone! This is my first fic here on and I hope you guys like it. This fic will have a lot of pairings, some of them really unusual, but we all have to try new things sometimes. There won't be yaoi on this fic and all the couples are already decided. I know there are a lot of High School Scenarios out there, but I wanted to try to write one, so here it goes.  
  
Note: Yukina and Hinageshi are the same height as Keiko and Hiei is the same height as Yusuke. Everyone is sixteen and they aren't demons.  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't own YYH! But I'm on the market for Youko Kurama, that sexy kitsune...  
  
**So Much Love...  
  
By Dancing Doll  
  
Chapter 1: New in Town**  
  
The plane flew smoothly through a cloud and the girl by the window was able to catch the first glimpse of the city she would be living in. Brushing a sea-green bang away from her face, she sighed.  
  
"It's gonna be fine, Yukina."  
  
The girl turned her ruby eyes to her brother and smiled.  
  
"I know, brother. It's just that I'm going to miss our friends back in Kyoto."  
  
Hiei looked at his sister and gave her one of his rare smiles that only she received most of times.  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Hai." Yukina replied, returning her brother's smile with one of her own.  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and Yukina turned herself to the window again. She could see Tokyo's lights glowing on the land below and she wondered how they would live there.  
  
Yukina sighed. Their mother, Hina, had passed away just a few months ago and their aunt Ruri, who was also their godmother, had asked them to come and live with her in Tokyo, since her mother's wish was to them to live with Ruri in case anything happened to her.  
  
And so, after the school year was over, Yukina and Hiei packed their entire things, said goodbye to their friends, got in a plane and went to Tokyo. Needless to say, Yukina wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving Kyoto, but she would follow her mother's wish.  
  
'Besides, Aunt Ruri is a very good woman.' The girl thought. Sighing, she buckled her seatbelt and closed her eyes as the plane started to land.  
  
"Yukina-chan! Hiei-kun!"  
  
Yukina and Hiei turned to greet her Aunt. Ruri was a tall woman, and her long hair was tied up on a high ponytail. Her daughter, Botan, was smiling broadly and waving at them. Yukina smiled happily to see their faces and ran to hug them, while Hiei kept a straight face and pushed the car with their bags.  
  
"Aunt Ruri! Botan-chan!" Yukina jumped in her aunt's open arms and hugged her tightly. Then, she hugged Botan the same way.  
  
"Yukina-chan, you look so pretty!" Botan said, smiling at her cousin. Yukina blushed and shook her head.  
  
"Iie. If I look pretty, then you look beautiful!"  
  
Botan blushed too, and turned to Hiei.  
  
"And Hiei-kun looks sooooo hot!"  
  
Hiei fought back the blush while Botan, Yukina and Ruri giggled at him. Ruri hugged him and put her hands on each nephews shoulders.  
  
"Well, let's go home."  
  
On their way home, Ruri told them about their new school, Sarayashiki High. Yukina and Hiei would be in the same class as Botan. Yukina was relieved to know that. Being with her brother and cousin on the same class was very good, since she wouldn't be alone in case she didn't make any friends.  
  
Ruri parked in front of a Temple's stairs, and Yukina looked at Botan in confusion. Botan smiled and explained.  
  
"We still live with grandmother."  
  
"Obaa-chan? I didn't know she still lived in this temple!" Yukina said surprised, getting out of the car to help Hiei, Ruri and Botan with the luggage.  
  
"Yeah, but this is still more like a dojo, you know. Some friends of Botan often come around to train with her." Ruri said  
  
"Obaa-chan is still a very strong woman! Last week she almost blasted Yusuke trough a wall!" Said Botan, smiling at Hiei and Yukina,  
  
"Who is Yusuke?" Asked the smaller girl.  
  
"Obaa-chan's favorite dimwit..." Said Botan handing Yukina a bag "And a very good friend of mine."  
  
"Hn. So Genkai still trains people?"  
  
"Hai. Hiei-kun, do you still practice Kendo?" Asked Botan while them walked up the stairs.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Botan raised an eyebrow "I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
"So, you are all here."  
  
They looked to the top of the stairs to see Genkai there, smiling at them. Yukina smiled and ran the last steps to hug her grandmother.  
  
"Obaa-chan! Long time no see!"  
  
"Yes, Yukina, a very long time. Since your mother's burial."  
  
Yukina looked at her grandmother's face and gave her a little smile. Genkai returned her hug and turned to Hiei.  
  
"And you? Have you been training lately?"  
  
"I've never stopped." Hiei said.  
  
"Good. Let's see how good you are one day." Genkai said, grinning at him "I have to put dimwit through a hard test, and I'm sure you'll like to fight someone like him."  
  
Hiei raised an eyebrow, but kept quiet. After Hiei and Yukina were settled, Ruri fixed them dinner. While they ate, Hiei asked Botan if she knew an old friend of his, named Kurama.  
  
"Kurama-kun?" Repeated the blue-haired girl "How could I not? He's the most popular guy at school! Besides, he's in the same class as us and lives close by."  
  
Yukina looked at her tea. Kurama...She remembered the boy vaguely. They had met when they were five or six years old, when she and Hiei had come to spend vacation with Aunt Ruri, Botan and Genkai. She and Botan were playing with Hiei looking from a tree, and occasionally throwing a stick at Botan's hair, when two people came in the Temple.  
  
_Yukina's flashback_  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
Little Yukina sweatdropped as Little Botan tried to climb the tree her brother was on, her ponytail full of sticks and leaves. Hiei only raised an eyebrow and threw a pine at Botan's head.  
  
"Ouch!" Botan put her hands at where the pine had hit her "HIEI!"  
  
Yukina sighed and looked at the stairs as a young woman with black hair and brown eyes holding a little boy's hand came in. Yukina blinked and stared at them, while the woman talked to her grandmother.  
  
The boy turned to her, as if knowing she was looking. Yukina smiled at him, and the boy smiled back. Yukina noticed that his eyes were of the color of emeralds that went really well with his blood red hair.  
  
"I'LL PULL AT YOUR STUPID PINEAPPLE HAIR UNTIL YOU SCREAM FOR AUNT HINA!"  
  
Yukina looked in surprise at Botan, who somehow had climbed until were Hiei was, and almost fainted when her brother jumped down the tree.  
  
"ONII-CHAN!" She screamed, but was relieved when her brother landed softly and unharmed by her side "Don't do this anymore!" She cried, hugging her brother.  
  
"I'm okay, Yukina." Said he, hugging her briefly. He looked at the boy who was staring curiously at them "Who is he?"  
  
"Huh?" Yukina looked at the direction her brother was looking "I don't know, he just got here."  
  
Hiei let go of Yukina and went over to talk to the boy. After some minutes, the two of them were playing.  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
After that day, Hiei and Kurama had become best friends, since Hiei spent almost five years training in Tokyo with Genkai and just when he had turned eleven went back to Kyoto. And even then, Hiei and Kurama exchanged letters and often called each other. Yukina had answered a lot of Kurama's call, since Hiei never answered to the phone when it rang, but she never really talked to him.  
  
"Well, everyone, time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is your first day at school and I don't want anyone tired." Said Ruri, starting to gather the dirty dishes.  
  
Yukina went to her bedroom and started changing into her pajamas. After preparing her things for tomorrow, she laid on her futon and closed her eyes, sleeping peacefully.  
  
_Beep Beep Beep_  
  
Yukina lazily opened her eyes and turned her alarm clock off. Throwing her covers away, she stood up and for one moment wondered what she was doing at her grandmother's temple before she remembered her present situation. Sighing, the girl stood and started getting ready for school.  
  
Stepping out of her bedroom, she almost got knocked down by Botan when said girl went running past at an amazing speed.  
  
"Yeeks!" Yukina jumped back, avoiding her cousin, who shouted a 'Gomen!' but kept running.  
  
"Eh?" Yukina blinked, her face showing her confusion. Just then, her brother went running by her, growling, and Yukina could have sworn that his nails were hot pink by some reason.  
  
Yukina shook her head and went to the kitchen, greeting Genkai and Ruri.  
  
"Where are brother and Botan?" Asked her, after she finished her breakfast.  
  
"I think that Botan already went for school, since there the chances of Hiei killing her are smaller. Your brother was so furious with her that he probably didn't notice that." Genkai said, taking a sip of her tea "As for you, they probably forgot about."  
  
Yukina shook her head "Well, then. I'm going to school."  
  
"Isn't it a too bit early for that? Why don't you wait for them? I'm sure they'll come back to take you there." Her aunt said.  
  
"Iie. I want to get there early so I can know where everything is. Don't worry, aunt. I can find my way there." She said.  
  
"If you say so..." Ruri said "The school must be fifteen minutes from here. Go straight until you cross the park, and then turn left until you see the mall. Turn to the mall's right and then left at the bus stop. Keep straight until you see the drugstore and then turn left. After some time you'll see the school. Got it?"  
  
"H-hai." Said Yukina, struggling to remember everything.  
  
She glanced at her wristwatch. She had half an hour to get to school; there was no need to worry.  
  
_Twenty minutes later_  
  
"Nonononononononono..." Yukina looked at her surroundings nervously. She must have turned to the wrong side at the park, because she had ended on a completely different place from the one her aunt had described. There was no mall, only a lot of good-looking houses.  
  
She looked around for someone with her school uniform, but the only ones she found were a bunch of stuck-up looking girls who were spying on something or someone from behind a corner.  
  
'Oh, well...It's that or nothing...' She thought and approached them.  
  
"Excuse me?" She asked quietly, touching one of them at the shoulder.  
  
The girl turned with a raised eyebrow and examined Yukina from head to toe "Yes?" the girl said, not bothering to hide the annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could tell me the way to Sarayashiki High." Yukina explained, eager to get away from them.  
  
"I can, but I won't." The girl said, returning to her spying. Yukina stood there, looking at the girl with a frown in her face. Sighing she started to walk away from them.  
  
She glanced at her wristwatch again and to her horror, she only had seven minutes left to get to school.  
  
"Oh, no!" Yukina started running, turning on a corner. Just then, she saw a boy with a uniform just like her brother's. Sighing in relief, Yukina ran in his direction, determined not to lose him from her eyesight until she had asked him how to get to school.  
  
'Not that it would be hard...' She thought. The boy had long, blood colored hair that made Yukina slightly envious. She couldn't see his face and wondered if he was good-looking.  
  
When she got a few meters away from him, she slowed her pace down and called out.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The boy turned around and Yukina's heart skipped a beat. Before her was the most gorgeous boy she had ever laid eyes on. He was taller than her and his red hair looked soft, waving slightly as the breeze blew by. His forest green eyes gleamed with curiosity as Yukina fought to find her voice.  
  
"Ano...I was wondering if you could show me the way to Sarayashiki High, since I'm lost and I can't find my way. B-but if you can't it's allright, because I really don't want to bother." She said looking at the floor.  
  
The boy blinked at her with a raised eyebrow, but smiled (and at that instant, Yukina swore her legs had turned to jelly).  
  
"No, it's allright. I can show you the way."  
  
"T-thank you." Yukina said bowing.  
  
"You're welcome." He started walking, and Yukina followed "By the way..." Yukina almost tripped "What's your name?"  
  
"My name?" She looked at him, who nodded "It's Samuino. Yukina Samuino."  
  
"Yukina Samuino?" The boy stopped, a look of intense surprise on his features "Are you Hiei Samuino's sister?"  
  
"How do you know?" She asked looking at him. Realization dawned on her. Red hair, green eyes and that voice she had heard so many times on the other side of the phone... "Unless you're...Kurama-san?"  
  
The boy nodded, "Who would have thought that we would meet again like this!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yukina said smiling 'And who would have thought that you would be so hot!' she thought.  
  
"Hiei told me you two were moving to Tokyo after school was over. He told me about the circumstances." He said, looking serious "I'm sorry about your mother."  
  
"It's allright." Yukina said, looking at the floor. Then, she smiled and looked at Kurama "Hiei asked about you last night to our cousin, Botan Haruno. Do you know her?"  
  
"Botan? Yeah, she was at the same class as I last year. And she lived at the temple when Hiei lived there, so I know her for quite some time now."  
  
"Oh, it's true! I forgot!" Yukina said slapping her forehead lightly "You went to the temple often, right?"  
  
"Yes, and I still do. Genkai-shihan trained me and Hiei together."  
  
"Oh, so you trained with brother? I didn't know that!"  
  
"Hai. We learned to fight and the basics about kendo together. Then he went back to Kyoto and I started training with another weapon."  
  
"Really? What weapon?"  
  
"A whip."  
  
"Oh!" Yukina said looking at him.  
  
"What about you? Hiei was always the fighting type, and I always wondered if his sister had the same tastes. Do you?"  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him "Oh, no! I don't fight, not me. I'm useless on battlefield."  
  
Kurama smiled "But you must have a talent. Everyone has."  
  
"Well, I'm good at drawing and I helped at the nursery on my old school."  
  
"Were you a good nurse?"  
  
"I guess, yeah. Nobody ever complained." She said smiling.  
  
"So, you're not completely useless on a battlefield. You can tend wounds, and that's important."  
  
She smiled at him "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Kurama-kun!!!!"  
  
Yukina and Kurama turned to see a girl about Yukina's height running towards them. She had short orange hair, sea-green eyes and was wearing the same uniform as Yukina.  
  
"Hinageshi-chan! You're almost late!" Kurama said, smiling. The girl, Hinageshi, hugged him and Kurama returned her hug. Yukina stood there, looking at them.  
  
'Is she his girlfriend?' She wondered.  
  
"Yukina, this is Hinageshi-chan. Hinageshi-chan, this is Yukina, Hiei's Samuino sister."  
  
"Yoroshiku!" Said Hinageshi, bowing and smiling at Yukina.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too, Hinageshi-san." Said Yukina, bowing respectfully.  
  
"Hinageshi-san?" The girl blinked, and laughed, "Don't call me like that! Call me Hinageshi-chan, or Hina-chan. Whichever you find better."  
  
Yukina smiled at her "Okay, Hina-chan."  
  
The girl nodded in approval "Can I call you Yukina-chan? Or Yuki- chan?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Great!" Hinageshi clapped her hands and looked at Kurama "Is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Yukina and Kurama blushed a deep crimson.  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Oh, you know, Hiei's your best friend, you have always mailed each other and I thought that you could be mailing his sister too. And then you could have fallen in love with her, and when you saw her today or whenever you met Yukina-chan, you could have declared your eternal love for her, and then you two could have kissed and..."  
  
"Hinageshi-chan!" Kurama interrupted the smaller girl rambling, "Yukina-san is not my girlfriend!"  
  
"Oh, too bad. You two look so sweet together!" She said, putting her hand on her cheek and inclining her head a little to the side.  
  
The other two blushed at the last comment and Yukina turned to Hinageshi "For how long have you two knew each other?"  
  
"Since I was born." Hinageshi said. "I'm Kurama's cousin."  
  
"Really?" Yukina said, "Well, you two sure look alike."  
  
"We should be going, or else we'll be late." Kurama said.  
  
Yukina looked at her wristwatch and her eyes bulged open "We already are! The bell rang ten minutes ago!"  
  
"Impossible. I can hear the bell from my house. It didn't ring yet." Kurama said looking at Yukina's watch. Smiling, he showed the girl his own watch "Your watch is ten minutes advanced."  
  
"Oh!" She said, fixing it "Sorry."  
  
"For what?" Asked Kurama, starting to walk again, with Hinageshi by his other side.  
  
"For saying that we were late."  
  
"It's no problem. We aren't anyway." Said Hinageshi "Don't worry over such little things." She said winking.  
  
"Okay." Said Yukina smiling.  
  
"Well, here we are." Announced Kurama.  
  
Yukina looked at her new school. She just hoped the rest of the day was like that.  
  
_To be continued...  
_  
DD: Sooo? It rocks? It sucks? Review and tell me! And please, forgive my grammar if you find any mistakes. English isn't my native language. I'm a proud Brazilian girl! 


	2. Jealous Girl

DD: Hello! Here is chapter two. Please, read and review, or else I'll stop writing this story.  
  
Disclaimer: I own one of the many DVDs of Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie, the mangas and a Kurama and Youko Kurama plushies. But I still don't own YYH. Do any of you guys know how much Youko Kurama costs? But I do own Hidoi.  
  
**So Much Love...  
  
By Dancing Doll  
  
Chapter 2: Jealous Girl**  
  
Yukina followed Kurama and Hinageshi through the halls. They were showing her the way to the principal's room while showing her around.  
  
"And that's our class!" Said Hinageshi, pointing to one of the many classrooms with students going in and out. Yukina memorized the place and turned to Kurama to ask him if the principal's room was when someone shouted his name.  
  
"Yo! Kurama!"  
  
The three of them turned to see two boys coming in their direction. One was taller than Kurama and had orange hair while the other was shorter and had slicked back black hair.  
  
"Hello Yusuke and Kuwabara." Said Kurama calmly, turning fully to greet the two newcomers.  
  
"Hey. We crossed your little fan club on the way here. They didn't look happy. Got yourself a girlfriend?" Said the black-haired boy with a grin.  
  
Kurama smiled and shook his head "No, but they probably were jealous because of Yukina-san."  
  
"Yukina-san?" Asked the other two in unison, only now noticing the two girls.  
  
"Hey, Hinageshi! What's up?" Asked the orange-haired boy.  
  
"Oh, nothing, Kuwabara-kun. This..." Said Hinageshi, pushing Yukina lightly on her back so the red-eyed girl was in front of the two boys "...Is Yukina-chan."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Said the girl, bowing to them.  
  
"Hey." Greeted Yusuke, grinning at her. Kuwabara, on the other hand, fell on one knee and held Yukina's hand.  
  
"Hello, lovely maiden! I'm the great Kazuma Kuwabara, ready to fulfill your wishes!"  
  
"Eh?" Yukina looked at him, her expression full of confusion as the others sweat-dropped. Kuwabara was opening his mouth to say something else when a black backpack hit his head, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Hiei! You can't do that!" Botan shouted, running to Kuwabara's side as Hinageshi poked Kuwabara with her foot, Kurama checked his pulse and Yusuke fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"He was touching MY sister!" Hiei calmly stated.  
  
"Brother!" Yukina held Hiei's hand before he could try to lunge at Kuwabara and thought of something to take his mind of off the orange-haired boy "Look! I met Kurama-san!"  
  
Hiei stopped to glare daggers at Kuwabara and looked at Yukina, then Kurama stood announcing that Kuwabara would probably have a headache, judging by the weight of Hiei's bag. Then, he turned to the shorter boy.  
  
"Hello Hiei. It has been quite some time." Kurama said, smiling.  
  
"Hn." Hiei answered, grinning. "You're different."  
  
"You look almost the same." Kurama said, then turning to Yukina, he added "We met on our way to school. It seems Yukina-san wandered away from her original route, right?"  
  
Yukina smiled and nodded "Hai. Since nii-san and Botan-chan left before me, I had to try to find my way alone, but aunt explained it to me too quickly. I ended up lost."  
  
Botan looked at her with a sorry expression. "Sorry Yukina-chan. We should have waited for you."  
  
"Why didn't you?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hn. Blabbermouth was asking for a torture session and we ended getting to caught up in the moment." Said Hiei.  
  
"HEY!" Botan shouted, trying to lunge at Hiei. Kurama stood in the middle of the two, with both his hands up in a calming fashion.  
  
"C'mon, you two. We have to take Yukina-san and Hiei to the principal's room."  
  
"You guys go. I have to find Keiko." Said Yusuke, taking a last look at Kuwabara.  
  
"Wait, Yusuke! I'll go with you. I have to find Koenma." Said Botan, standing up and following Yusuke.  
  
"What about him?" Asked Hinageshi, looking at Kuwabara.  
  
"I'll take care of him." Said a new voice. The four of them turned and Kurama and Hinageshi bowed.  
  
"Shizuru-sensei." They said in unison.  
  
"Hi, you two." Said Shizuru. Then, she looked at Yukina and Hiei. "And you are?"  
  
"My name is Yukina Samuino, Shizuru-sensei, and this is my brother, Hiei Samuino" Said Yukina, bowing as Hiei 'hned'.  
  
"Okay. I'm Shizuru Kuwabara, sister of the uncouncious oaf there." Said Shizuru, winking at them while kicking Kuwabara's head. "See you in class!"  
  
"H-hai." Said Yukina, sweat-dropping as Shizuru started kicking Kuwabara to move him.  
  
"They're unusual brothers." Said Kurama, reading Yukina's thoughts "C'mon, let's take you two to the principal's room."  
  
The rest of the way there was calm. Hiei and Kurama talked as Hinageshi and Yukina did the same. As they were turning on a corner, Yukina noticed a bunch of girls glaring at her and Hinageshi.  
  
"Hina-chan, who are those girls?" Whispered Yukina.  
  
Hinageshi looked at them and frowned "Those are Kurama-kun's fans."  
  
"His fans?" Yukina took another glance at them.  
  
"Yeah, but stalkers is a better word to describe them." Said Hinageshi "Y'know, Kurama-kun's the most popular guy here on Sarayashiki High. He's hot, polite, intelligent, good at all sports...The perfect guy. Obviously, he has a LOT of admirers, but those girls..." Hinageshi looked at them "They would do ANYTHING to be with him. And I mean it when I say anything. Specially the one at the front."  
  
Yukina looked at them again. At the front was a girl with honey colored hair and blue eyes. She would have an angelic face if it wasn't for the vicious glare she was sending on her way.  
  
"Who is she?" Asked Yukina.  
  
"Little Miss 'Look-at-Me-I'm-So-Perfect!' Yumi Hidoi" Said Hinageshi with a disgusted tone "On my first day here, they made my life a living hell, only because Kurama-kun refused to hang out with them to stay with me."  
  
"How crazy." Yukina looked at them again, but they were gone.  
  
"Here it is." Said Kurama. He knocked on the door and a young woman with black hair tied up on a bun, with blue eyes and pale skin opened it.  
  
"Hello, Ayame-san. We brought the new students." He said.  
  
"I see. Well, come in you two." The woman said, gesturing to Yukina and Hiei to come in "The principal has been waiting for you for quite some time now. Kurama, if you could wait here for a moment the principal would like to ask you something."  
  
"Sure." The red-head entered the Principal's room with Yukina and Hiei, after Hinageshi waved them bye. Yukina looked before her and saw the principal. He was tall and...well...Yukina decided to describe him as round and hairy. He reminded her of an old fur ball she used to sleep with when she was four. It had a smiling face.  
  
"Well, well, well...New blood." Said the principal, Mr. Enma, as Yukina read on the little sign on his table "I hope you two like and adapt to Sarayashiki High, specially because I would hate to expel you. Kurama will show you around, isn't that right?" He said, turning to the other boy.  
  
"It would be a pleasure." Said Kurama.  
  
"Good. Go to your classes."  
  
"This is our classroom." Kurama opened the sliding door, letting Hiei and Yukina enter before him.  
  
"Well, look who finally decided to show up." A male voice said. Yukina looked up to see who talked and saw a man with short blond and purple eyes staring at them.  
  
"Shido-sensei." Said Kurama, bowing "We were at the principal's room." He handed Shido a pass that Ayame had given them before they left Mr. Enma's room.  
  
"I see." Their teacher said "Well, go to your seat Minamino."  
  
(A/N: Kurama's name is still Shuuichi Minamino. Kurama is just a nickname.)  
  
"And you two, introduce yourselves to the class." He said, writing Hiei and Yukina's name on the board.  
  
After both introductions (Hiei's consisted on a 'Hn' and a cold glare at everyone.), the twins sat on theirs respective seats. Yukina sat between Kurama and Hinageshi, with the girl at her front. Hiei ended up by Kurama's right side, between Yusuke and Kuwabara. In front of Yusuke sat a brown- haired girl with Botan before her and to Botan's left a brown-haired boy.  
  
Yukina took her notebook out and started to copy what Shido-sensei wrote on the board when she felt like someone was glaring at her. Looking to the classroom's right side, she saw Yumi glaring fiercely at her. Yukina shuddered and broke eye contact with the other girl, focusing on the board instead.  
  
Yukina sighed as she and Hinageshi sat under a tree to eat their lunches. While they were at class, Yumi kept glaring at Yukina, which made the last girl deeply uncomfortable. Every time Yukina would answer a question or make one, Yumi would raise the intensity of her glare, and Yukina could just imagine the murderous thoughts the other girl was thinking.  
  
"God, if I knew that asking any kind of information to Kurama-san would make Hidoi-san to hate me so much, I would have found my way here alone." Said Yukina, as she waved at Botan, Keiko (the brown-haired girl who, to Yukina's surprise, was Yusuke's girlfriend.) and Koenma, Botan's boyfriend.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Asked Hinageshi, opening her lunchbox.  
  
"Hidoi-san kept glaring at me in class, like I had killed her mother." Yukina said, as the other two girls and Koenma sat with them.  
  
"What are you girls talking about?" Asked Keiko.  
  
"About Hidoi-san. She glared at Yukina every time because Kurama-kun showed her the way to school today." Hinageshi answered for Yukina.  
  
"Well, it's no wonder. Every one knows that Hidoi has a great obsession over Kurama since the first day she saw him." Said Koenma, while putting his arms over Botan's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, and after that happened, I think Hidoi got a little shaken..." Added Botan.  
  
"True. That really affected her." Said Keiko, while all the others besides Yukina nodded.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Yukina.  
  
The other three looked at each other and Keiko started talking.  
  
"Well, you see..."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Everyone looked at the owner of the voice and Keiko silenced herself. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara had just gotten there.  
  
"Hi." Everyone said. Yusuke sat beside Keiko and the girl started lecturing him because he had ditched the math class. Hiei sat by Yukina's right, next to Kurama, while Kuwabara sat to Hinageshi's left.  
  
"So, why did you guys moved from Kyoto?" Asked Yusuke, after Keiko finished her lecture.  
  
"Oh, our mother passed away and we came to live with our aunt Ruri and Botan-chan." Answered Yukina. Everyone voiced his or her condolences. Yukina smiled and nodded "Thank you."  
  
"If you don't mind answering, how did she died?" Asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara-kun!" Keiko scolded.  
  
"No, that's okay, Keiko-chan." Said Yukina, she turned to Kuwabara and spoke "Our mother had a very fragile health. She caught pneumonia and sadly that was too much for her."  
  
"Oh." Everyone was silent, until Kuwabara spoke again.  
  
"Hey, Kurama, your mother was sick a while ago, wasn't she?"  
  
"Yes." He answered.  
  
"Is she all right?" Asked Yukina turning to him.  
  
"Yes, thankfully she went past her disease. Now she's okay." Kurama said, smiling at the girl.  
  
"Well, let's change subject." Said Yusuke "What club are you guys going to join this year?"  
  
"I'll keep to cheerleading." Said Botan.  
  
(A/N: DO NOT KILL ME FOR THIS! I'm not saying that Botan's a prep. She's one of my favorites characters and I'm against the general image that people make of cheerleaders. Just think about it, Botan's always so happy and she's always cheering for everyone! She would make a perfect cheerleader.)  
  
"I'll stick to tutoring." Said Keiko.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do." Said Hinageshi.  
  
"Hum...What about you guys?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Soccer, I guess." Kurama shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, we're part of the team anyway." Said Kuwabara.  
  
"Koenma?"  
  
"I'll help the old man. Again. But maybe I'll join the Soccer Club."  
  
"Who?" Asked Yukina.  
  
"Koenma's father is the school principal and owner." Explained Botan "And he wants Koenma to take care of his business once he retires, so Koenma is always training with him."  
  
"Oh." Yukina nodded.  
  
"What about you two?" Asked Hinageshi.  
  
"Hn." Hiei glared at her. Hinageshi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Is that the only thing you ever say?" Hinageshi said.  
  
Hiei only kept glaring at her "Hn."  
  
Hinageshi sighed in exasperation "Forget it. What about you Yukina-chan?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know...I'm not really good at anything..."  
  
"That's not true." Kurama interjected "Why don't you help at the nursery? I'm sure Miss Ruka won't mind having someone to help her there."  
  
"Yes...That can be a good idea." Yukina smiled and Kurama smiled back.  
  
Hinageshi watched as they smiled at each other and an evil idea popped on her mind "Botan-chan, Keiko-chan! I have to talk to you about something really important!" She said, grabbing the two girls and running far away from the rest of the group.  
  
_Hinageshi's POV_  
  
I grabbed Keiko and Botan and ran as far away as possible. I just had one of my brilliant ideas, and I was sure they would help me.  
  
"Hina-chan! Let go!" I heard Keiko shout, but I shrugged it off. When I thought we were far enough, I stopped and let the other two catch their breath.  
  
"What...puf...is so...puf...important...puf...that you...have to...abduct us...puf...like that?" Botan asked me.  
  
I grinned wickedly and the two of them visibly paled "Hi-Hina-chan?" Asked Keiko, a little frightened at my behavior.  
  
"Keiko-chan, Botan-chan...Have you two noticed how Yukina-chan and my cousin just look so amazingly perfect together?"  
  
"Oh, no! No no no!" Botan said, shaking her head and putting her hands up in front of her "Don't start with that matchmaker ideas! You remember what happened last time when you tried to hook Kurama-kun up with someone!"  
  
I frowned at the memory, but let's not go there. Instead I gave them a disapproving look "Tell me. Would you two have your boyfriends if it wasn't for me?"  
  
Ha! I got them! If it wasn't for me, Keiko wouldn't have forgiven Yusuke for taking pictures of her taking a bath and Botan would have never gathered the guts to ask Koenma if he and Ayame-san had something going on or giving him chocolate at Valentine's Day.  
  
They looked at each other and shook their heads. They knew there was NO WAY they would escape from me.  
  
"Okay, Hina-chan, what's your plan?" Asked a resigned Botan.  
  
I blinked. The truth was, I just came up with the idea of trying to hook my cousin up with Yukina, so I had no idea of what to do, even because I didn't knew a lot about Yukina.  
  
Although we exchanged notes for the entire time we were inside the classroom.  
  
But just then, I, being the great genius I've always been (hey, I'm Kurama's cousin, am I not?), realized I had...Botan!  
  
"Here's the deal...Botan-chan, you know a lot about Yukina, I know a lot about Kurama-kun and Keiko-chan..." I looked at Keiko, who raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms "...knows a lot about a lot of things. We have everything that we need to make a perfect plan!"  
  
I could just smell their nervousness, but seriously, what could go wrong?  
  
Images of my last attempt to arrange a girlfriend to Kurama flashed against my mind. Kurama almost getting raped by girl, said girl being able to rip his shirt open and a totally freaked out Kurama chasing me around my house.  
  
But Yukina-chan didn't look like a rapist to me. I just couldn't picture her threatening Kurama with a knife and telling him to strip for her. As a matter of fact, I couldn't picture Yukina-chan being the stronger side in any kind of relationship.  
  
I gave them my best puppy-dog face and they fell for it.  
  
"Okay, Hina-chan, but this is the last time we help you with this kind of thing." Sighed Botan.  
  
YESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
_Normal POV, after school ended  
_  
Yukina got out of the nursery, after Miss Ruka agreed to let her help at the there. She said to Hiei not to wait for her, since she didn't know how long it would take there. Hiei objected, of course, but she reminded him of the other boys, who had called him to train at Genkai's temple and that he should go with them. Botan had a date with Koenma and couldn't wait for her. Hinageshi and Keiko wanted to wait, but Yukina told them to tag along with the boys.  
  
Yukina walked around the empty halls of the school and stopped by her locker to change her shoes. Just as she was leaving, someone called out.  
  
"Hey! Samuino!"  
  
Yukina turned around and yelped as Hidoi shoved her against the lockers.  
  
"Listen, girl, I saw you with Kurama today, and I think that for your own good, you should keep your distance from him!" The girl said, putting her arms on each side of Yukina's head.  
  
"Hi-Hidoi-san, there's nothing between me and Kurama-san!" Yukina said, looking at the other girl's eyes.  
  
"Liar! I saw how he was smiling at you!"  
  
Yukina frowned. This girl was making such a big deal about it!  
  
"Hidoi-san, you're mistaken friendliness with flirting." Yukina firmly stated "Now, please let me go home."  
  
"Home? To meet him?!" She said, grabbing Yukina by her shoulders "You wish!"  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
Both girls turned to see Shizuru-sensei looking disapprovingly at them. Hidoi let Yukina go, breathing hard.  
  
"Nothing, sense. There was only a misunderstanding." Yukina said. Hidoi glared at her and walked away. Yukina followed her with her eyes, her heart beating fast.  
  
"Are you okay, Samuino?" Asked Shizuru, putting a hand on Yukina's shoulder.  
  
"Hai. Thanks for asking, Shizuru-sensei." The younger girl said, bowing.  
  
Shizuru smiled and patted Yukina on the head "Why are you always so formal?"  
  
Yukina blushed "My mother always told me to treat others with respect."  
  
Shizuru lowered herself so she could look Yukina directly on her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, and she did the right thing. But please, call me Shizuru. And remember that after sometime, formality can look like you're trying to keep everyone out, okay?" She said, winking.  
  
Yukina smiled "Hai."  
  
_To be continued...  
_  
Next Chapter: Yukina goes home to find Kurama training! Beware, Yukina- chan, because Kurama's hot body may hurt your virgin eyes! Hinageshi, Botan and Keiko finally make a plan to put Kurama and Yukina together. Will they succeed? 


	3. Hot! Hot! Hot!

DD: Hi everyone! Here's the third chapter, with very little fluffy stuff, but it's a start! A little bit of HxH, KoxB and KexYu, Hope you like and review! By the way, thanks for everyone that reviewed and if you find mistakes of any kind, please let me know so I can improve my writing!  
  
Disclaimer: YES! I OWN IT! I'LL MAKE KURAMA THE MAIN CHARACTER AND KUWABARA WILL BE GAY! Just kidding, I only own R$ 1,50 what isn't enough to be turned into U$ 1,00. o0 yeah, I'm that poor...  
  
**So Much Love...  
  
By Dancing Doll  
  
Chapter 3: Hot! Hot! Hot!  
**  
_Yukina's POV_

I went home shortly after my little talk with Shizuru-sensei. As I walked out of the school's grounds, I saw Hidoi looking at me from where she sat with her friends. I sighed and went my way.  
  
I wonder if Kurama-san ever gave Hidoi-san any reasons for her to be so jealous over him. They haven't exchanged a single word in class or at the lunch break and, at least until where I know, they weren't involved in any kind of romantic relationship in the past. But then again, I can be wrong.  
  
It's a pity really, that Hidoi-san acts like that. I'm sure that she must be a nice girl, to have all those friends around her. However, Hinageshi's words rang through my head.  
  
"Those are Kurama-kun's fans."  
  
What if those girls just stuck together because of Kurama-san? I shook my head. There were persons for everything on this world.  
  
I was so caught up on my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the mall. I checked the little map Botan gave me to find my way back and turned to the right side. I looked at a really pretty blue dress at one of the many shop-windows. It reminded me of one of my mother's dresses. I took a peek at the dress's price and my eyes widened. U$ 2.000,00?! No way!  
  
When I finally got to the temple, I saw Hinageshi and Keiko talking with my Aunt at the garden. I went over to them, smiling.  
  
"Hey! I talked to Ruka-san! She let me help at the nursery!" I said excitedly.  
  
"That's great!" Hinageshi said "When do you start?"  
  
"As soon as the sports teams starts training. I'll take care of the players that get hurts and stuff. I can't help her full-time, because of school, and if it starts to be too much for me, I'll only help the soccer team."  
  
"That's good, Yukina-chan!" Aunt said "You're doing something you like! I'm glad to see that!"  
  
"Thanks aunt!" Just then, a loud 'bang' was heard. I looked at Keiko.  
  
"The boys?"  
  
She rolled her eyes "Yeah. We never watch them training, because it ends up being so dangerous that we don't want to take the risk."  
  
Hinageshi nodded and her last comment caught my attention "Specially Kurama-kun with his whip. I know he can control it like a master, but it still frightens me a lot."  
  
"Yeah. We took a peek while he and Hiei were sparing, and I thought that they would kill each other at any second! I mean, they take a really big risk training with those weapons, even though Hiei was using a wooden sword." Keiko said.  
  
Now I got curious. I've only saw my brother fight with other Kendo students, never with someone who used such a different weapon. Thus, I asked them if they were still fighting.  
  
"I guess." Came Hinageshi's uninterested answer. I ran to my bedroom and threw my backpack there and then I went to the training rooms. I took a peek trough the sliding doors, but there were only Yusuke-san, Kuwabara-san and Genkai-obaa-chan.  
  
Well, Kurama-san's weapon is a whip, so he and my brother must be at the backyard. I ran there and slowed my pace when I got close. For some reason, the idea of Kurama-san seeing me didn't seemed right, so I hid behind a bush.  
  
Sure enough, there they were. But the sight that greeted me almost made my heart stop.  
  
Kurama-san and my brother were shirtless and sweat dripped from them. All the muscles were exposed and they were both out of breath from the training. I could see Kurama-san well-defined chest and arms, and when the muscles of his body contracted as he swung his whip on my brother's direction, I blushed and sighed.  
  
Not because of my brother, mind you.  
  
I stood there, behind the bush, seeing them fight for a long time, until my legs started to get cramps from my uncomfortable position. I decided I should leave before they found out I was there and silently made my way to the kitchen.  
  
I poured me some water. I could feel the blush stuck on my face and the fact I had pale skin didn't helped. I just couldn't take the image of Kurama-san's body out of my mind!  
  
His hot, delicious body...  
  
I almost slapped myself for that last thought. Sure I had seen shirtless guys before, but on movies and stuff and the ones I saw at the beach weren't nearly as attractive as Kurama-san! The only boy I had saw on the same state that could be compared was my brother, but he doesn't count.  
  
I sighed and one name came out my mouth.  
  
"Kurama-san..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
...  
  
WHY GOD, WHY? WHY ME?_Kurama's POV_I had just entered the kitchen when Yukina whispered my name. She must have sensed me, so I answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Then again, maybe she didn't, because she jumped some good three feet in the air and turned to face me, her face a deep crimson and a glass of water clutched tightly between her hands.  
  
"Ku-Kurama-san!" She stuttered, and I raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she whispering my name?  
  
...  
  
Please, Lord! Don't let Yukina become another one of those crazy stalkers! I won't be able to avoid her, and she's such a nice girl!  
  
I decided to act like nothing was happening, I didn't know what she was thinking, but I couldn't jump to conclusions. Maybe she was just thinking about something I said or did, it wasn't like she was becoming...  
  
...One of them.  
  
I had just spotted one of my 'beloveds' companions hiding on one of the temple's trees. I have to say, I'm surprised at her braveness. Ever since Genkai-shihan got fed up with all the girls that followed me around and gave them a 'little' demonstration by breaking one tree and saying that if they kept coming their necks would be next, I had been able to have peace of mind in this temple.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes, a frown appearing on my face. That was really annoying and suddenly I was very aware of my shirtless state. If I knew Yukina was in the kitchen, I would have put it on, but whatever.  
  
Yukina had sat at the table and was sipping on her water, avoiding looking at me. I sat across her on the table and tried to start conversation.  
  
"So, Yukina-san, how did it go with Ruka-san?"  
  
She blushed so much that I wondered how the heat on her face didn't went trough her body and started to boil the water.  
  
"I-it went really good. She let me help, but if it starts to be too much responsibility to me, I'll only be in charge of the soccer team."  
  
"That's great!" I said "You'll take care of us them."  
  
I didn't said that for politeness. Yukina seemed to be a really sweet girl. I know I wouldn't mind having her taking care of me.  
  
I took a long gulp of water. I was thirsty. Training with Hiei had this kind of effect. Yukina had long ago finished hers.  
  
I stood up from my seat and only then she raised. I looked at her as she gently took my glass and started to wash it along with hers.  
  
"Yukina?"  
  
That was the first time I used her name without the honorific, but she didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Hai, Kurama-san?"  
  
"Why are you so formal all the time?"  
  
Her eyes widened a little and she smiled.  
  
"You're not the first one to tell me that today." She shook her hands to take out the water "My mother raised me like that."  
  
"I see." I grabbed the glasses before she could do it and put them away. "Yukina, you weren't waiting for me to stand, were you?"  
  
"Yes, I was. Why?"  
  
She asked it so innocently, like it was something so obvious. I stared at her and smiled.  
  
"You don't have to act like that, you know." I gave her shoulder a light squeeze and she blushed again "At least with us."  
  
"Hai, Kurama-san." She nodded.  
  
I smiled "You can call me like the others do."  
  
She looked at me, surprised "I can call you Kurama-kun?"  
  
I gave a low chuckle "Of course. You're my friend."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
She smiled so brightly at me when I said my last sentence that I vowed to make her smile like that more times. Just don't ask me why._Hinageshi's POV  
_"Excuse me." I raised and went after Yukina. She must have gone to watch her brother train. I frowned at that. Call me precipitated, but I didn't like the guy. He was away too anti-social.  
  
As I was passing the kitchen, I came to a abrupt stop. Kurama and Yukina were talking! I opened the kitchen door a little, very carefully, and glanced in. I must say I almost cheered out-loud at the end of their conversation but I decided to leave quietly and go to a better position when someone tapped me on my shoulder.  
  
I would have screamed if this someone hadn't put his hand over my mouth.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Oh. It was he.  
  
"Nothing." I lied. I had to get Hiei away from the kitchen, because knowing him, he would spoil all the mood.  
  
Obviously, he didn't believe on me.  
  
"You're lying."  
  
Duh.  
  
"Am not." I replied, closing the door and talking in a low voice.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"Then let me in and stop talking in whispers."  
  
I prepared myself to the worst and took a deep breath.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why the hell not?" He asked, clearly angry.  
  
"Because..." I searched my mind from something useful, but that wasn't necessary, because just then we heard a branch snapping and a loud yell. I unconsciously grabbed Hiei's hand and ran to the direction of the yell.  
  
"C'mon!" I said. He tried to get free from my grasp, but I didn't let him.  
  
"Let go, crazy woman!" He barked. I didn't answer, because the sight that greeted us was way to peculiar.  
  
One of Kurama's fans laid on the ground whining in pain. It seemed like the girl had been up on a tree branch, obviously spying on him, when it snapped, sending her to the floor.  
  
I shook my head and went to the girl's side.  
  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think so." The girl answered "I think I twisted my ankle."  
  
"What happened?" I turned to see Yukina and Kurama running to us. Yukina kneeled by the girl.  
  
"I fell." The girl stated simply, avoiding Kurama's eyes.  
  
"She thinks she twisted her ankle." I said. Yukina nodded and turned to Hiei.  
  
"Brother, could you please get the first-aid kit?"  
  
Hiei nodded and went to get it. Yukina then asked Kurama to help her carry the girl inside. I followed them. The girl asked me to call her mom and tell her where she was. I got the phone number and went to do my task.  
  
I had just hung up the phone and was running back to the room when I crashed into Hiei. I would have been thrown to the floor if he hadn't held me by my waist.  
  
Oh...Not good...Too close! Too close!  
  
I blushed and jumped back, freeing myself from his firm grasp.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I said, bowing in apologize.  
  
"Hn. Watch where you're going, girl."  
  
"Right." I said nodding.  
  
An uncomfortable silence fell over us. I decided to break the ice.  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"She has a twisted ankle and a few scrapes and bruises."  
  
"Ouch. That must have hurt." I said. Hum...He was talkative on this particular moment.  
  
"Hn. It serves her right for spying on people." He said, grinning evilly at the distance.  
  
I sweat-dropped. So, misery makes Hiei talks. Interesting.  
  
"She didn't deserve to fall like that." I said, then added "Would you say that if it was Yukina?"  
  
He glared at me "Why would Yukina be up on a tree spying on someone?"  
  
I shook my head "I didn't mean it that way. What if Yukina fell from somewhere and twisted her ankle, wouldn't you be worried?"  
  
"That's different. She's my sister."  
  
I sighed. We would go like that for hours if we kept at the same topic.  
  
"So, are you going to join the kendo club?" I asked.  
  
"No." He answered, crossing his arms and supporting himself against the wall. His eyes were closed, so I didn't felt embarrassed by taking a good look at him. I had to admit, Hiei was such hunk. I wouldn't be surprised if he has his own fan club soon.  
  
"Which one are you joining then?" I said, supporting myself on the other wall.  
  
"Soccer."  
  
I snorted, "Can you play soccer?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me, "Yes."  
  
I smiled and shook my head, "I can't picture you playing soccer."  
  
(A/N: Neither can I, but whatever ¬¬)  
  
He frowned "Well, I can. You'll see when we start training."  
  
I nodded. I was searching for a new topic (hey, it was nice to talk with him!), when suddenly; he asked me something I wouldn't have expected him to.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
Was he curious about me?!  
  
"I don't know...Archery I guess. Why do you ask?" I said shrugging.  
  
"Curiosity."  
  
I was opening my mouth to say something else when we heard Yusuke shouting 'Old Hag', just before he went trough the paper walls and fell sprawled before us. Genkai-san appeared a few seconds later.  
  
"Dimwit."  
  
..._Normal view, with Botan and Koenma.  
_"That was a nice movie!" Koenma said, stretching. Botan nodded and held his hand.  
  
"Yeah, really touching." She said "Where are we going now?"  
  
"I don't know...Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's eat then."  
  
Botan smiled at Koenma, he was always so careful with her, asking how her day was, if she needed or wanted anything. She was really happy with him, hence way she would need to repay Hinageshi for her help on their relationship.  
  
She got a far-away look, thinking in a way to put Kurama and Yukina together and didn't notice Koenma asking her what she wanted to eat.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him "Oh, anything is okay, really. Whatever you want."  
  
"Okay." He said, looking at her with an raised eyebrow.  
  
They talked while waiting for the food, but Koenma had to often wave his hand in front of Botan's face, because the blue haired girl often went to lala land, with no signs of coming back.  
  
"Botan, what's the matter with you today?" Koenma finally asked, exasperated, when they were on their way to Genkai's temple.  
  
"I'm sorry, Koenma. It's just that I'm worried with something." She said, looking at him.  
  
"Worried? With what?" He asked.  
  
Botan started to cold sweat. She couldn't tell Koenma, could she?  
  
"Huh...Well, it's a personal thing, y'know..."  
  
"You don't trust me?" He said, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Nononono! It's not like that!" Botan hurried to say, 'Oh god, how can I explain? If I tell him that Keiko-chan and Hina-chan are involved, he can tell it to Yusuke-kun or Kurama-kun, who will certainly become suspicious!'.  
  
"Well?" Koenma asked, crossing his arms.  
  
Botan took a deep breath "The thing is, it involves two more persons. I can't tell you unless they agree with that."  
  
Koenma sighed "Okay, Botan. Just don't get in trouble."  
  
"Thank you." She said, taking hold of his hand again. They went up the temple stairs and greeted Ruri and Keiko, who had a unconscious Yusuke with his head resting on her lad.  
  
"He called Genkai-san 'old hag'" Keiko explained. Botan and Koenma shook their heads.  
  
"Hey, Botan, I'll talk to the guys about something, okay?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Sure." She answered, giving him a peck on the lips.  
  
Yusuke decided to wake at that moment and saw Botan pecking Koenma, he turned to Keiko, who raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"We can do better than that, y'know. We're on a very appropriate position."  
  
Keiko blushed ten shades of head.  
  
"Yusuke!" She scolded, slapping him and storming away with Botan following her.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Can you believe in what that pervert said?" Keiko asked Botan, fuming.  
  
"Yusuke really is one of a kind." She said, shaking her head and sighing.  
  
"Hey!" They turned and saw Hinageshi coming their way.  
  
"Hi, there, Hina-chan." Botan greeted.  
  
"Liked the movie?"  
  
"Yeah." Botan said, sitting besides Keiko on the floor.  
  
"Good." Hinageshi closed the doors and went to them "Any plans?"  
  
"I saw something really interesting today." Said Keiko.  
  
"What?" The other girls asked.  
  
"After Yukina-chan went to see her brother train, Hina-chan here started to help Ruri-san gardening, remember?" Hinageshi nodded "Well, I went to take a look at Yusuke, to check if Genkai-san hadn't killed him yet. On my way back, I passed by where Kurama-kun and Hiei-kun were."  
  
"And?" Botan asked, eager.  
  
"I saw a blushing Yukina watching the train. Hiding behind a bush." Keiko said, grinning "And I don't think she was like that because of her brother."  
  
Hinageshi clapped excitedly and Botan's mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Well, I can understand that she blushed. I mean, she's so innocent, and she was looking at Kurama-kun, who is a very drool-worthy guy." Mused the pink-eyed girl.  
  
"Yeah, but she was hiding. She didn't want him to see her looking at him!" Hinageshi said, "She feels attracted!"  
  
Keiko raised an eyebrow "Hina-chan, you're forgetting the fact that almost every girl, or guy for that matter, that crosses Kurama-kun's way feels at least a little bit attracted."  
  
"Did you?" Hinageshi grinned like a cat.  
  
Keiko answered without wavering "Yeah."  
  
The other two looked at her. Botan spoke "I have to say, I felt attracted too."  
  
"I thought he was hot. I don't know if it's politically correct for me to feel attracted to him." Hinageshi said.  
  
Silence fell, until Hinageshi clapped her hands together and spoke.  
  
"Okay, now to the plan. Keiko, any news?"  
  
Keiko took a folded paper out of her pocket and showed it to Hinageshi and Botan.  
  
They all grinned evilly._To be continued..._Next chapter: An amusement park comes to town and Hinageshi, Botan and Keiko put their plan to action! But when the gang goes in a special attraction called "Makai: The Demon World" all hell breaks loose and the most bizarre things happen! 


	4. Through the Lands of Demons

DD: Okay, READ THIS! This chapter would be away too long if I hadn't broken it on parts. There will be five parts, counting with this one, which is like a prologue. I'm posting both parts togetherhint hint. Also, I'm not getting enough reviews for this fic and I'm seriously thinking of stop writing it. Writers like to know that they work is being appreciated and if they don't they get discouraged to go on. So please, do tell me what you think. It isn't hard.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned YYH, the series wouldn't be over and Kurama would be the main character.  
  
** So Much Love...  
  
By Dancing Doll  
  
Chapter 4, Part I: Through the Lands of Demons**  
  
"An amusement park?" Repeated Yukina looking at the pamphlet Keiko had showed them all on lunch break.  
  
It had been a week now, and Yukina and Hiei were already an important part of the group. Hinageshi and Yukina had become best friends, although all girls liked each other almost equally.  
  
Everyone else took a peek at it and various reactions happened. Hiei growled. Kurama raised an eyebrow, Yusuke snorted, Kuwabara smiled and Koenma shook his head.  
  
"The Soccer League starts in a month." Started Kurama "And Tomoe High has a very strong team. If we want to win, we have to start training now."  
  
"Aw, Kurama-kun, don't spoil all the fun!" Hinageshi complained, "Yukina-chan and Hiei-kun never went to a amusement park here on Tokyo!"  
  
"In fact, the only time I went to a amusement park was when I was six years old."  
  
They all looked at Yukina, excepting Hiei, with many degrees of mouth openings.  
  
"Wow." Said Botan "We have to go."  
  
"Yeah." Everyone else nodded.  
  
"So it's done!" Exclaimed Hinageshi "We're going this Saturday!"  
  
_Saturday_  
  
"What about this one?" Hinageshi asked showing Yukina another outfit.  
  
"Hina-chan..." Yukina sighed, adjusting her towel around her body "I think I can choose my clothes."  
  
"Hehe...Sorry." Laughed the other girl "But this red shirt would really make your eyes stand out."  
  
Yukina smiled "Okay, Hina-chan. Now let me get dressed."  
  
"Okay!" Hinageshi said, running out of the bedroom and going after Botan, on her way she crossed Hiei's bedroom. She halted and knocked on his door.  
  
"Hiei-kun?" She called "Hiei-kun, are you ready?"  
  
Hiei grumpily opened his door to the girl.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Hinageshi stood there, looking at him. Hiei was using a sleeveless shirt, showing of his muscled arms. She looked the other way and stuttered.  
  
"O-okay then, I'll check on Botan." Then, she went full speed after her other friend.  
  
"Crazy woman." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Botan-chan!" Said Hinageshi, opening Botan's door.  
  
"Yeah?" Asked Botan, tying her hair on its usual ponytail.  
  
"I see that you're ready." Hinageshi said, grinning. Then, after giving a look at Botan's outfit, she whistled. "Going to provoke Koenma- kun?"  
  
"Hina-chan!" Botan playfully scolded.  
  
"Just kidding." Said Hinageshi.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Yukina asked, entering the room with Hiei.  
  
"Yep. Let's go." Said Hinageshi.  
  
"Keiko-chan! Yusuke-kun!" Botan called, spotting her friends among the people at the park.  
  
"Hey guys!" Keiko answered waving while Yusuke grinned.  
  
"Hey." Yukina greeted "Where are the others?"  
  
"Kuwabara-kun couldn't make it because his cat is sick. Kurama-kun and Koenma-kun should be here anytime now." Said Keiko.  
  
"Look! There they are!" Said Yusuke "Hey, you two!" He shouted.  
  
Yukina's breath caught in her throat at the sight of Kurama. He looked even more handsome with his black shirt, making a nice contrast with his hair and eyes.  
  
"Hey." He greeted them, while Koenma went to Botan's side.  
  
"All right! Now that we're all here, let's have fun!" Hinageshi shouted, and everyone nodded.  
  
"Where do we go first?" Asked Keiko.  
  
"Roller Coaster!" Yusuke shouted. The girls made pained faces.  
  
"Nooo! Let us stay with our hair on the right place at least for ten minutes!" Keiko complained.  
  
"C'mon, Keiko!" Yusuke pleaded.  
  
Keiko looked at the others, who sighed.  
  
"Okay."

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Keiko, Hinageshi, Botan and Yukina screamed at the same time, almost deafening the boys.  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Hinageshi screamed, desperately clinging to Hiei's arm.  
  
"LET GO!" The boy screamed, but didn't try to shake her away.  
  
"GEYAH! KOENMA-KUN!" Botan screamed, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
"Calm down!" Koenma shouted, trying to be heard over the hysterics cries all over the place.  
  
"YUSUKE! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OUT OF HERE!" Keiko screamed, trying to slap her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Keiko!" He complained.  
  
"Oh...my...god!" Yukina was too afraid to scream, her knuckles were white from holding too tightly at the security bar.  
  
Kurama glanced at her. She looked like she would faint at any second. He inclined himself on her way and whispered on her ear in a shooting away, putting his hand over hers.  
  
"Don't worry. It's okay."  
  
Yukina blushed a crimson red and looked at him. But Kurama was still close, resulting in their faces staying only inches apart.  
  
They stayed like that for a few seconds, looking in shock at each other. Then, noticing their closeness, pulled apart quickly and blushed.  
  
"S-sorry!" Yukina shouted.  
  
"That's okay!" Kurama shouted back.  
  
The rest of the ride was silent between them. When the car stopped, Kurama helped Yukina, whose legs were weak, getting out. Both of them watched as Keiko strangled Yusuke and Koenma trying to make Botan stop shaking.  
  
"Let...humph...Go!" Yukina and Kurama turned to see a very angry Hiei trying to shake a scared to death Hinageshi, who had a vicious grip on his arm, away.  
  
"You're cutting my blood circulation!" Hiei shouted. Kurama went to his aid and together they were able make the girl let go.  
  
"So...Scared..." Hinageshi mumbled. Yukina went over her and held her hand.  
  
"Are you okay, Hina-chan?"  
  
"Yeah." Said Hinageshi smiling.  
  
"Okay...Let's go on a calm one now." Said Keiko "One we have to walk on."  
  
"Yeah." Botan agreed.  
  
"Let's get something to drink first." Said Koenma "All the screaming made me thirsty."  
  
They walked over to a food stand, and ordered themselves drinks. Hinageshi and Keiko were discussing which ride they would go next and Botan and Koenma were occasionally kissing. Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei were discussing things about the Soccer League, leaving Yukina to look around the park.  
  
Yukina looked at all the rides and smiled, memories filling her head.  
  
_Yukina's flashback_  
  
"Mommy!" Little Yukina shouted "Mommy, I wanna go in all of them!"  
  
Hina smiled softly at her daughter "Yukina-chan, there are some rides you can't go in."  
  
"Why not?" The little girl pouted.  
  
"Because they are too dangerous." Said Hina, holding Yukina's hand.  
  
"No fun." Said Yukina. Then she smiled, and turned to her mother "Do you think nii-chan would have fun here?"  
  
Hina's profile saddened a little at the memory of her son, miles away from her, training with her mother.  
  
"Yes, I think he would."  
  
Yukina noticed her mother sadness and hugged her.  
  
"He'll be back soon, mommy. You'll see."  
  
Hina smiled at her "I know, dear. I know." She looked at the night sky and her eyes widened a little.  
  
"Look, Yukina-chan. It's snowing!"  
  
Yukina smiled in delight as snowflakes slowly made their way down to earth. One fell on her nose, and she laughed.  
  
"Mommy, what does my name mean again?" Yukina asked, remembering it had something to do with snow.  
  
"It means Snow Flower. My little snow flower." Hina said, hugging Yukina and twirling around on the park, snow falling.  
  
(A/N: I know Yukina's name means Snow Plant, but I think flower is prettier ¬¬)  
  
_End Flashback  
_  
Yukina softly smiled at the memory and took a sip of her drink. She went back to look around the park when her eyes widened slightly. By one of the park's rides, glaring at her, was none other than Yumi Hidoi.  
  
'What is she doing here?' Yukina thought. Despite herself, Yukina disliked Hidoi very much. For the last week, Hidoi kept glaring at her besides trying her best to make Yukina look stupid in front of the class and threatening the ruby-eyed girl every day.  
  
Yukina finished her drink, her good mood dropping slightly. She was sure Hidoi would try to spoil the fun she was having. She was just wondering if she should just leave and let the others enjoy the park when Hinageshi announced the next park attraction they would be visiting:  
  
"Makai: The Demon World!" She said excitedly.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Kurama.  
  
"Well, every year, this park prepares a special attraction. This year, they made a demonic world with youkais and stuff from Japanese legends!" Keiko explained "We go walking through it and seeing scenarios from legends and mythological creatures."  
  
"Sounds promising." Said Botan.  
  
"Sounds stupid." Hiei mumbled.  
  
"Please, brother. Come with us." Said Yukina. Maybe if she entered with her brother, Hidoi would leave her alone.  
  
Hiei couldn't say no to Yukina, so he tagged along with everyone. They walked until the other side of the park, far from the other attractions, and saw a huge cave.  
  
"Is this the entrance?" Asked Yukina to Hiei.  
  
"I don't know." Her brother shrugged.  
  
"Hello, brave visitors."  
  
Everyone jumped and turned around. Before them was a man with long black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark suit and his face had a scar running over one of his eyes.  
  
"My name is Sakyo, and I'm the owner of this park." Sakyo said, bowing. They bowed to and stood there looking at him.  
  
"This..." He said, gesturing with his hands towards the cave "...Is the entrance to the Makai, or in other words, the demon world. Once you get in you can choose in which of the four ways you want to follow. You can visit all of them, but please, enter in pairs."  
  
With that he turned and left, leaving the gang staring at his back.  
  
"What a weird guy..." Said Hinageshi.  
  
They entered the cave and saw that it had four tunnels and all of them had signs with names on it. From left to right, it was 'Meikai', 'Gandara', 'Koorime Island' and 'Raizen's Kingdom'.  
  
"I wanna go to Raizen's Kingdom." Said Yusuke, dragging Keiko along.  
  
"I want to visit Meikai." Said Botan.  
  
"Okay." Koenma nodded and they went inside.  
  
"Hum...Koorime Island sounds cool." Said Hinageshi. They noticed that Hiei had just stepped in said place and Hinageshi ran to go with him "Hey, wait up!"  
  
"Hina-chan!" Yukina called out, but to no avail.  
  
"Guess we have to go to Gandara, right?" Kurama smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah." Said Yukina smiling a little and glancing around to make sure Hidoi wouldn't jump out from the shadows.  
  
Kurama opened the door to her and Yukina got in.  
  
_To be continued...  
_  
Next Chapter: Kurama and Yukina go to a ball at Gandara's Castle, by invitation of the King. But things don't go as smoothly as it seemed they would, because a thief who just happens to have the same name as Kurama's steals something very important! Ah, improvisation...What would be of the art of acting without it? 


	5. Legendary Thief

** So Much Love...  
  
By Dancing Doll  
  
Chapter 4, Part II: Legendary Thief**  
  
_Yukina's POV_  
  
I cursed my luck. It's not that I don't like being with Kurama, I wouldn't have minded going to all the park attractions with him. In fact, I would have been delighted to do so.  
  
The thing is, when there's a psycho trying to kill you just because you're by someone's side, having fun is a little difficult thing to do. Reason why I kept glancing back at the door.  
  
Kurama must have noticed, because he asked me if everything was okay. I wondered if I should tell him the truth, but it seemed a little odd. I could just picture myself saying 'In fact, Kurama-kun, it isn't. Because Hidoi keep trying to frighten me so she can make me stay away from you.'  
  
The thing is, maybe this would help me solve this problem, but as much as I disliked Hidoi, I didn't want to Kurama to think she was some kind of nutcase.  
  
Although I was becoming suspicious she was.  
  
So, instead, I just shook my head and answered.  
  
"Nothing's wrong."  
  
We walked a few more seconds and found another door. Kurama opened it and my mouth hung open.  
  
Before us was a city. There were a lot of shops and malls and I could see a drugstore and a motel. There were houses and buildings, besides, of course, the citizens of Gandara. They were all youkais (okay, humans with youkais costumes, but it seemed so real!), and I could see a castle on the distance.  
  
But what made me more amazed was how they were able to make the sky look so real, and I knew it couldn't be the real sky, because out there the sun was almost setting, but here it should be only noon.  
  
"It's perfect, isn't it?" Kurama asked me and I nodded.  
  
"Yeah! I mean, look at this sky!"  
  
He smiled at me and, to my surprise, held my hand.  
  
"Let's go see what we can do in here."  
  
Needless to say, I blushed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
We walked trough the city, looking around. I noticed the time moved quickly here, so after only five minutes it was almost night.  
  
"What now?" I asked Kurama. He opened his mouth to answer when a woman dressed as a wolf youkai came on our direction and gave us a scroll.  
  
"King Yomi whishes that you, travelers from a far away land, attend to the ball tonight and sleep at the palace." She said bowing.  
  
Kurama opened the scroll and lowered so I could read it too. It was an invitation to the ball, just like the woman said. Kurama smiled at me and I did the same back. He turned to the woman.  
  
"We accept his offer."  
  
"Then I'll be your guide." She said, "I'm Nagisa. Please, follow me."  
  
We followed her trough the streets. I'm not kidding when I say that this place is huge. Guess that's why they only make these attractions once a year.  
  
When we finally got to the palace, She guided us to two separated rooms and explained that we had to get ready for the ball. I entered one room and there was another lady waiting for me. She opened the wardrobe and told me to pick one dress.  
  
I looked at all the dresses in disbelief. That guy certainly own loads of money to make something this ostentatious. I mean, the room was like a fairy-tale and the wardrobe contained so many beautiful dresses! I looked through all of them and finally choose a red one. The lady took the dress and went through another door, coming back minutes later with one that was my size.  
  
She helped me wearing the dress and then she sat me at a beautiful vanity. There, she fixed my hair on a high bun, letting some strands of hair loose, to frame my face and applied some make-up on me. Then, she opened a silver box and took a delicate necklace with a pendant in the form of a flower, with a ruby in the middle of it. She put it around my neck and gave her last touch by putting the earrings, which consisted of flowers with rubies too.  
  
"Well, you're free to go."  
  
I stood up and bowed at her.  
  
"Thank you." I said "Is the boy I came with ready, too?"  
  
"Let me check." The woman said, walking out of the room. She came back a few moments later, "He's waiting for you downstairs."  
  
_Kurama's POV_  
  
I patiently waited for Yukina to come down. I was supporting myself at the stair's banister with one arm and looking around. Once and a while a 'youkai', dressed with ball clothes would pass by me, bowing. I would bow back, wishing Yukina was here with me. I felt kinda stupid, standing there alone.  
  
I was pondering either I should keep waiting or go upstairs and look for her, when a little boy tugged at my pants.  
  
"Hey, are you our honor guest?" The boy was dressed on a white tuxedo and he had black hair and horns.  
  
"I believe so. Who are you?" I decided to talk to him while Yukina didn't come down. He puffed his chest and announced proudly.  
  
"I'm Prince Shura. The son of King Yomi and heir of the throne of Gandara."  
  
"I see." I said, chuckling. The boy was a great actor.  
  
"Shura, what are you doing?" A deep voice asked. Shura (or whatever his real name was) and me turned to see a man with long black hair, long ears and horns with his eyes closed coming on our direction.  
  
"I was talking to our guest." Shura said, "Where were you all this time, dad?"  
  
Ah, so this was the 'king'.  
  
"I was making sure everything was right." He said, then turning to me (how did he do that? His eyes were still closed!), he bowed and greeted me "I heard that two travelers from a far away land had entered my kingdom, but I only sense one."  
  
I noticed that he used the word 'sense' instead of 'see' and explained.  
  
"She isn't ready yet."  
  
"Oh, so it's a she." Yomi said smiling, "But are you sure she isn't ready yet?" He added, pointing to the top of the stairs.  
  
"What?" I looked up and suppressed a gasp. Yukina was coming down the stairs, smiling softly at us. The dress she was using fitted her well, making all her curves stand out and it color made her eyes stand out.  
  
I straightened my black tux jacket and stood there, looking at her like I was mesmerized. She blushed a little, but kept smiling. I offered her my hand when she was almost at the bottom of the stairs and she took it.  
  
"My lady." I said playfully, smiling at her and bowing on a western fashion.  
  
"My lord." She answered, bowing at the same style.  
  
I turned to Yomi and Shura, and introduced them to her. Yukina giggled when Shura asked her if she would marry him and answered she would think about it.  
  
"Such a lovely lady." Yomi said, taking Yukina's hand and brushing it against his lips. Yukina blushed, and I have to admit that I was quite jealous.  
  
"Please, follow me." Yomi said, leading us to the ballroom. His arm was entwined with hers, and all I wanted was to be on his place.  
  
This time, my eyes didn't widen. I guess I was already expecting the ballroom to be just as ostentatious as the rest of this place. I had to see, all this was really well made. I really felt like I was attending to real ball at a real kingdom.  
  
Yomi leaded us until where his throne was, and gestured me to stay by his other side. He cleaned his throat, and suddenly, everyone's attention turned to us.  
  
"People of Gandara, these..." He gestured to Yukina and me, "Are the travelers from the Ningenkai, the human world. I hope you all treat them well. Now, let the dance begin!"  
  
Music suddenly filled the room, and everyone started dancing. I saw as Yomi bowed to Yukina and asked her to give him, and I quote, 'the pleasure of dancing with the most lovely lady of the room.'  
  
I have to say, I was more than a little jealous. I prayed in my thoughts to Yukina to refuse, but she only glanced at me before answering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I narrowed my eyes as I watched them dance. Yomi said something to Yukina that made her laugh and I decided that I needed something to drink. I turned to Shura and asked where I could get it.  
  
"There's a table with a punch-bowl and food." He said running to play with some kids.  
  
I went to where he indicated me and served myself with some punch. I had just finished it when I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Kurama."  
  
I turned around and came face-to-face with the last person I expected to meet here.  
  
"Hidoi-san!" I said. Yumi smiled at me.  
  
"I thought you would have gotten over it already. Call me Yumi." She said. She was wearing a blue dress with silver jewels.  
  
I nodded and smiled a little. It's not that I dislike Yumi, it's just that...  
  
Forget it.  
  
Yumi looked at the ballroom and said sweetly "Yukina-chan seems to be having a good time."  
  
I raised an eyebrow at the 'chan', but kept quiet about it. "Yes. So it seems." I said, a bit more bitterly than I wanted to.  
  
Nah. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I could NOT be in love with her, I only knew her for one week.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Yumi asked when a new song started.  
  
I shrugged. What harm could this make?  
  
"Sure."  
  
_Yukina's POV_  
  
"Yomi-san." I asked, Yomi looked at me. I glanced on Kurama's way. He was talking to someone I couldn't make out "I would like to dance with Kurama-kun now."  
  
"Kurama-kun? Your friend?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
Yomi smiled mysteriously and mumbled something.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
He smiled "I said 'What a small world.'"  
  
"Oh? Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"I know someone that attends by the same name."  
  
"Really? What a coincidence."  
  
"Yes." The song ended, and Yomi let go of my hand and waist, "Go dance with him then."  
  
"Thank you." I said, starting to walk on Kurama's direction just as a new song started playing. However, I quickly hid behind a column when I saw with whom he was talking to.  
  
Yumi Hidoi.  
  
I stood there, looking at them, and when they started to dance I felt a wave of sadness. Kurama and Hidoi danced elegantly and I noticed how good they looked together. Hidoi was with such a happy and gentle expression that I wondered how her last name could mean 'cruel'.  
  
Also, she danced beautifully, like a ballerina. I could never match her grace. So, I decided to go out of the castle to catch some fresh air. I went to the palace's garden and sat by a little lake surrounded by roses. I took a deep breath and watched the fake night sky. There was a full moon shining along with all the stars.  
  
Must be some kind of holographic image.  
  
I sighed and watched my reflection at the lake. I wish I had danced with Kurama before I danced with Yomi. Maybe then Hidoi wouldn't have been able to show him how much greater than me she was.  
  
...  
  
Where did that came from? Was I just degrading myself because of a two-faced girl?  
  
"She's not better than you." I said to myself. Did she dance better than me? Yeah, so? I'm sure I'm better than her at something, she wasn't perfect!  
  
I stood up and decided to go to the ballroom again. If she thinks she's going to lie to Kurama like that, she's so wrong.  
  
Now, I'm not doing that because I'm jealous. There's no way I could be jealous just because she was with Kurama. I'm not jealous at all.  
  
But, as I was about to open the doors, a strange fog started to fill the garden and a voice came from the shadows.  
  
"So...You're Gandara's Jewel."  
  
And then, I blacked out.  
  
_Normal View.  
_  
Kurama sighed as he twirled Hidoi once again. He ran his eyes through the ballroom, looking for any sign of Yukina, but found none. Frowning a little, he shrugged it off.  
  
'She must be outside at the garden.' He thought to himself. He watched as a woman with a golden dress filled with jewels ran to Yomi and whispered something to him. Yomi's eyes widened...  
  
(A/N: Yomi's not blind on this fic. He's just acting.)  
  
...And he whispered something to the woman, who ran back by the same way she had come.  
  
Yomi went to where his throne was again and cleared his throat. Only this time no one paid attention to him. He tried once again, louder this time, but still no one looked to his away. He tried two more times, and seeing that it was useless, finally lost his temper.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME!" He screamed. Everyone stopped dancing and looked at him. Kurama assumed that this wasn't on the script, because all the cast started to whisper among themselves.  
  
"What must have happened?" Yumi asked, but Kurama ignored her, since Yomi started talking.  
  
"Something terrible happened." He announced, "One of our visitors was kidnapped."  
  
Kurama paled and everyone frowned in confusion.  
  
"The kidnapper is here, among us." Yomi continued. Now, one of the 'youkais' went to his side and whispered to him.  
  
"What do you mean, Yomi? Why isn't Ikuko hiding like it says on the script? She was the one supposed to be kidnapped, not one of the visitors!"  
  
"I know, but today is the first day of this attraction and the guy who plays the kidnapper doesn't know that the girl isn't an actress! He must have 'kidnapped' her by mistake!"  
  
"What now?!"  
  
"Now we improvise. Just follow my lead." Yomi said.  
  
"Okay." They guy went back to the crowd.  
  
"As I was saying, the kidnapper is among us tonight. Guards!" Yomi roared and a bunch of guys dressed as royal guards stormed inside the room.  
  
"Arrest him!" He said pointing to Kurama.  
  
"WHAT?" Kurama shouted. 'They must be kidding me.' He thought. But as the guards got closer, he saw that they weren't.  
  
"What did you do to Yukina?" He shouted, dodging the guards' hands.  
  
"I could ask YOU the same question!" Said Yomi, pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"I swear I'm going to-!" He couldn't end his sentence, because one guard put his hand over his mouth and knocked him down while the other ones jumped on him to keep Kurama down.  
  
"Take him to the dungeons!"  
  
The guards stopped dead on their tracks and looked at Yomi. The same guy from before went over to Yomi.  
  
"Yomi, we don't have a dungeon."  
  
Yomi sweat-dropped.  
  
"W-well then, lock him away somewhere!"  
  
Kurama then was taken and locked on one of the castle's room, and left there screaming and banging the door. Yomi then called the first person that crossed his path.  
  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Toguro." The man answered.  
  
"Right. Toguro, I want you to say something to the guy that was arrested."  
  
The bulky man raised an eyebrow "What do I get by doing it?"  
  
Yomi frowned "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean" Said Toguro, with both hands on his pockets "That I got paid to dance with the others actors while this fake ball was on and to feign shock and sadness when the 'Gandara's Jewel' was kidnapped. Of course that doing the task you're asking me will require a reward of some sort."  
  
Yomi stood there gaping at him "Are you telling me that I'll have to pay you?"  
  
"Of course." He said from behind his sunglasses.  
  
Yomi blinked at him, and then said, "I'll give twenty bucks."  
  
"Just because I have all this brawns doesn't mean I have no brains." Toguro said, giving his back to Yomi and starting to walk away.  
  
"Okay, okay!" Yomi shouted. He stopped and looked at him.  
  
"Well, then. Let's start the negotiation."  
  
"Damn." Kurama sighed. He had tried to knock the door down, but only managed to get a sore shoulder. He sat at the bed of the room and started thinking on an away to get out of this place, with Yukina on the process.  
  
'Something must have happened, or else the people downstairs would have acted more worried.' He mused. Maybe something went wrong with the kidnapping?  
  
He got up and prepared to lunge at the door again, when a man's voice caught his attention.  
  
"Hey you, up here!"  
  
Kurama looked up and his eyes widened in disbelief. There was a huge man hanging from the ceiling by a rope. He was wearing a little fairy pink outfit, with butterfly wings that seemed like they would fall at any minute. Also, the man had a blond wig with a crown on top of his head and he was wearing dark sunglasses and didn't look too happy.  
  
"I suppose you're my fairy godmother." Kurama said, crossing his arms.  
  
"How did you know that?" The man asked, frowning at Kurama.  
  
"Lucky guess." Kurama stated.  
  
"Huh...Right. I'm your sweet, gentle and beautiful fairy godmother, Josephine." He said. The rope was pulled back and he shook violently "HEY, WATCH IT DUMBASS! I'M NOT DONE HERE YET!"  
  
Kurama sweat-dropped at 'Josephine' choice of words, but kept silent. The 'fairy' turned to him again and continued his speech.  
  
"I'm here to help you save that hot chick..." The rope was pulled again "I mean, your sweet companion. What happened at the ballroom was a terrible misunderstanding made by..." Josephine pulled a paper from under 'her' dress "...Our wonderful, sexy, amazingly clever and perfect King Yomi. Since you and the kidnapper attend by the same name, he thought you were guilty. But I'm here to free you from your terrible prison and tell you how to find your friend."  
  
He pulled a wand with a star on its end and waved it at the door "I summon the powers of sugar, rainbows, pink girlish stuff and fairy dust! Open this door for this hot stuff!" The star glowed pink and the door opened. Kurama sighed in annoyance and raised an eyebrow at the 'hot stuff' comment.  
  
"Would you hurry up?" He asked, annoyed.  
  
"I will not take that tone from you, young man!" Josephine scolded, then he looked at Kurama and whispered "By the way, Yomi wrote the spell. He's the one swinging that way, not me."  
  
Kurama rolled his eyes "I imagined that."  
  
"Okay then, go through the garden until you get to a wood, keep straight until you see a cave and that's where you'll battle the demon to save your girl." Josephine said, adjusting her wig, "Now, I must go. HEY, PULL ME UP!" The rope was pulled up to quickly, making the man hit his head on the roof and fall to the ground with a loud thud "I'M GONNA TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS, YOU SON OF A-!"  
  
Kurama got out of the bedroom, more interest on 'rescuing' Yukina and getting out of there than on 'Josephine's' threatening to the poor soul up there.  
  
_Back to Yukina_  
  
Yukina opened her eyes slowly and looked at her surroundings. She was in some kind of subterraneous cave, or at least that's what she thought. She tried to move, but realized she was tied. Starting to get scared, she attempted to free herself.  
  
'What was that back there?' She asked herself mentally, her eyes widened in fear 'Was I kidnapped?!'  
  
Then, she heard footsteps coming in her direction and pretended she was still unconscious.  
  
"Damn, Youko...Did you had to hit her so hard?" A male voice said.  
  
"I didn't mean it to be that strong, okay? I'm not really aware of my own strength!" Another man's voice answered, clearly angry.  
  
"What do we do now? Those guys must get here anytime, and they'll want her awake!"  
  
"Why would they want that?"  
  
"Because it won't be fun otherwise!"  
  
'Oh, my!' Yukina thought, desperate 'Am I going to be raped?!'  
  
"Nonsense!" The second voice said "This kind of thing is always fun! It doesn't matter if the person is awake or not!"  
  
'OMG! I AM going to be raped!' Yukina unconsciously started breathing harder. She had to get out of there.  
  
"Hey...I think she's awake." The first voice said.  
  
"Let me check."  
  
Yukina felt as a hand touched her, and freaked out.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICK RAPIST!" She screamed, trying to bite the owner of the hand.  
  
"Wow, calm down!" The guy said, jumping away from her. She looked at her two 'kidnappers'. The one who had touched her was wearing a white outfit. He had long silver hair and golden eyes. On the top of his head were two white fox ears and she could see a foxtail behind him. The other was wearing a strange black outfit and he had two bat wings on his back. His long black hair was tied up on a high ponytail and he had long pointy ears.  
  
'I can't believe it! The security at this park must be so poor if these guys could get in here just by getting youkai's costumes!' She thought.  
  
She was so caught up on her own thoughts that she missed the two of them whispering.  
  
"She's a good actress!" Said the bat youkai.  
  
"Her 'saviors' must be here already, if she acted like that." Youko whispered back "We should start with our act, too. That Sakyo guy said he wanted 'the visitors to feel like they were on a real adventure.', or else we won't get paid."  
  
"You're right." The other one said, turning to the girl.  
  
Youko cleared his throat, getting Yukina's attention, and spoke "I'm the legendary thief Youko Kurama. You will be my hostage until your Majesty tells me where his treasure is."  
  
Yukina frowned. 'Your Majesty' should be some kind of codename to whoever was paying the rescue.  
  
'If they kidnapped me at the park, then your Majesty must be the owner, Sakyo! It would ruin him if someone was kidnapped on his park, and the guy sure has money!'  
  
"This..." She looked at them again. The fox demon was gesturing towards the other one "Is my partner, Kuronue. He was the one who knocked you down."  
  
"WHAT?" The other guy, Kuronue, shouted.  
  
"Shut up!" Youko shouted back "Now, you'll be a good girl and stay quiet."  
  
"You wish!" Yukina retorted "HELP! HEEELP! THEY WANT TO RAPE ME!"  
  
Youko and Kuronue became frantic. That wasn't on the script! The girl was supposed to cry and pledge for her freedom, not accuse them of rape!  
  
"Yukina?"  
  
Yukina stopped screaming at the familiar voice. She looked at the cave entrance while the two men did the same. She breathed in relief when she saw Kurama there.  
  
"Kurama-kun!"  
  
"Hey! I don't know you enough for you to call me that!" The silver haired youkai told her.  
  
"I'm not talking to you!" She shouted at him. Then, realizing the situation, she turned to Kurama "Run, Kurama-kun! They're dangerous!"  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow and started walking towards her. The two 'youkais' blocked his way.  
  
"If you want to save her, you'll have to beat us on battlefield." Said Kuronue. Kurama started getting angry.  
  
"Listen, I'm not on the mood to play with you. That girl is one of the visitors and this whole thing is a great misunderstanding. Now, let her go and I won't sue whoever kidnapped her." Kurama said, between clenched teeth.  
  
Youko snorted in arrogance "That would be us. Nice try, by the way. Trying to convince us that we kidnapped one of the visitors and threatening us so we could give you the girl."  
  
Kurama raised an eyebrow "So...You two are the ones who kidnapped her and made us go through all this?"  
  
"You bet." Kuronue said proudly.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
_Sometime later_  
  
"So that's what happened!" Yukina said, while she and Kurama walked back to the castle "And I thinking that they were real kidnappers!"  
  
"You thought what?" Asked Kurama, grinning at her.  
  
Yukina sweat-dropped "Oh, nothing! Forget about it!"  
  
They went inside the ballroom only to find it empty. They frowned and looked at each other.  
  
"Where are they?" Yukina asked.  
  
"Frankly, I don't care." Kurama said, sighing and sitting at Yomi's throne.  
  
"Yeah." Said Yukina, sitting on a throne besides him "Thank you for saving me, by the way."  
  
"No problem." Kurama said, his eyes closed.  
  
"You really beat them up, didn't you?"  
  
"I was angry."  
  
Yukina smiled "I could see that." She looked at the ballroom and them at her dress. Amazingly, it had survived all the 'action' she went through.  
  
"But it's a pity, really..." She whispered.  
  
"What?" Kurama asked, opening his eyes and looking at her. She blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Nothing." She said. She had said it unconsciously, and hadn't wanted him to hear.  
  
'It's a pity I couldn't dance with you.' She thought. Just them, a sweet melody filled the room. Yukina and Kurama looked at each other. He smiled, standing, and then he walked to stand before her.  
  
Kurama bent before her and offered Yukina his hand "Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?"  
  
Yukina looked at him, gaping. Then, she smiled sweetly and took his hand "Yes."  
  
Kurama put his other hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Yukina blushed and looked at him. He smiled at her and she sighed.  
  
Kurama guided her through the ballroom, her skirt flowing at each twirl. She rested her head on his shoulder as they waltzed to the rhythm of the music.  
  
Before they knew it, the music ended, but they kept dancing at the light of the fake moon until the sun replaced its silver light. Kurama then stopped and looked at her.  
  
"We should be going until something else happens."  
  
"Yes." Yukina answered on a whisper "We have to change."  
  
Kurama nodded and went upstairs with her. After they had changed, their made their way back through the empty town.  
  
"I hope the others are all right." Yukina said.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Kurama said, frowning a little "Let's just hope nobody else gets kidnapped."  
  
Yukina giggled. Kurama opened the door that would lead them to the exit door. Yukina looked back one last time at Gandara.  
  
'Thank you.' She thought, going through the door with Kurama following her.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next chapter: Hiei and Hinageshi's choice was the Koorime Island, a place with a strange legend about a forbidden child! But this place has a lot of special effects...What would happen if something went wrong? 


End file.
